


The Unintended Victim

by Steamy



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Freeform, Light Bondage, Loli, Named Hero |Dragon Quest 11 (Anon), Oral Sex, Smut, Veronica (Dragon Quest 11)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: When a love spell from Veronica goes awry, the Luminary is knocked into a charmed unconscious. Not so thrilled about this, the party goes their separate ways for the night, leaving her in the room with the Luminary. He awakens, however, and the first thing on his mind is to shower the mage that filled him with such lust with all the passion he has for her. But was it really her magic that did this to him?
Relationships: Hero | Luminary/Veronica (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Unintended Victim

With a loud, blood-curling shriek, the Robber Rabbit performed a series of somersaults high in the air before slamming down towards red-cloaked girl, who hopped back just in the nick of time to avoid the belly flop. She and her friends were up against a group of Robber Rabbits that somehow managed to ambush them. The blonde girl sucked her teeth, clearly more annoyed than anything.. "Well, isn't this just peachy. This wouldn't have happened if _someone_ had paid attention!" Her eyes glanced over to Erik, who lunged straight towards one of the Rabbits, driving his dagger straight through the belly of his adversary.

"Why are you so quick to blame me, huh?" asked the thief as he yanked the blade from his target, leaving it to fall over and fade into dust being carried by the wind. "There's literally four other people you can point the finger to!" He glanced over at his silent friend, who wasn't so silent when letting out lavishly loud battle cries as he cut through the beasts one by one. After blocking what would be a critically-damaging drop kick from one of the bouncy foes that left him on the ground, the Luminary swung his blade over his shoulder and slammed it down onto the ground. The swing cut the rabbit in two, and was nothing but ash in seconds. Another one came behind the swordsman to deliver a quick kick of his own. The man was quicker, though, and he spun around just in time to let the Rabbit hit only the space where he stood. Still airborne, he flapped his little arms when the Hero's blade sliced through the air and through the unfortunate monster's torso. Another clean cut from the male split the beast in two, and he, too, was also dust. After beating his enemies, he turned over to Erik, giving him a small hum of confusion. "Look! That guy's so caught up in fighting that he probably didn't notice them!"

Rab whistled from the sidelines. "Wouldn't wanna be 'em, that's for sure," commented the small, pudgy elder. He was comfortable watching the fight, but when one of the hares came from behind to deliver a sneak attack, he smacked the top of his cane onto his foot before jamming the bottom of it straight in the middle of his forehead. It fell back, lifeless, and was now joining his companions in the winds. "I ain't old enough for the likes of 'yew to get the jump on lil' ol' me, sonny."

A swift kick in the face taking down one of them, Jade got into a more defensive stance with her glave as she was backed up against a tree, surrounded by a group of the angry monsters. "Do you two really have time to be arguing right now?" She looked over at Veronica and Erik, who were stabbing the hares with knives and setting them ablaze with magic while arguing rather intensely at the same time. "Someone should break them up." She looked down to the problem at hand, then sighed. "Fine." She spun her glave over her head before driving the blade of it into the ground. Their advances stopped, and they gave the fighter a puzzled look. "Don't you know..." She leaned over slightly, then shifted her shoulders slightly so her bust would push up against her clothes, heightening the presence on her chest. "...that it's rude to hit a lady?" Charmed, the beasts went from puzzled to paralyzed with infatuation in moments, hearts filling the pupils of their eyes.

"You do know that you're the dumbest one of all of us, right? Of course I'd call you out on it first!" Veronica snapped at Erik, who tried to respond with a witty comeback, but was drop-kicked away from her. He recovered quickly, and rushed towards the hare, paying him back twice-fold for interrupting him by delivering not one, not two, but three fatal slashes across his body. The girl rolled her eyes and turned away from him, only to watch Jade seduce her targets with ease. She watched as the fighter gave them a quick wink, then quickly unearthed her glave. She swung it swiftly in a large arc, cutting down the lovestruck Robber Rabbits with a single strike. "Show off," she muttered under her breath. "She thinks just because she has a huge pair of knockers on her that she can win all her fights easily."

A downward slash of Erik's blade ended his fight with the drop-kicker, whose remains blew with the coming breeze. "Of course she can. Breasts rule the world, after all," he replied to Veronica in a smooth tone. "Not that you'd know anything about that, pipsqueak."

The insult pushed a button inside of Veronica that definitely should not have been trifled with. "Pip---!? I reckon I'm _way_ older than you, you sewer rat!"

"Sewer rat!?" Not taking kindly to the insult, Erik stepped up to the tiny woman. "Where do you get off, you munchkin?"

"Munchkin?!" Veronica was puffing steam from the ears. "This 'munchkin' has just as much---no, twice the charm that Jade has! And I'm going to prove it!"

Erik laughed. "Oh, are you going to cry? Is that your charm?"

Meanwhile, Sylvando let his whip run wild on the Robbers, each lash turning them into dust one by one. He moved a hand to his lips as he chuckled, his other one swinging the whip around skillfully, yet playfully. "Come on, darlings! You're making this way easier than I thought it'd be," he taunted before mockingly yawning. "I'm even starting to fall asleep here." The cracking whip struck down each Robber Rabbit that approached him, lashes embedded into their fur in their final moments. Sylvando's whip never missed its mark---except for the one Rabbit that hopped over his head. The performer looked up as the hare sprung over him, quickly hopping across the ground with agility surprisingly present for such a tubby creature. "Whoops. Well, can't win them all."

The Hero delivered an upward slash to one of the Rabbits, sending him flying into the air, the life leaving his body so he could become one with it. He sighed, somewhat tired. Then he saw a Robber Rabbit scurry past him to attack Jade. The woman saw a chance to attack, and lunged her glave forward at the approaching foe. Sadly, though, the hare was too quick; he leaped into the air just in time to dodge the blade. He opened his arms wide while he stuck out his belly, descending quickly towards the girl. The luminary gasped, then quickly ran to help her.

"I'll show you a charm that you won't soon forget, rat!" Veronica dropped her staff, then put her hands together. "And you're going to be my first target!" She stuck her palms out, and a cluster of magical hearts began to form around her. A pink aura surrounded her, and her twintails started to rise as she let out a yell that rose in volume. "I've studied this technique for years! I'm going to make sure you eat every last word you've ever said to me, you big jerk!" A bright, shining heart as pink as cherry blossoms started to form in her hands. It was getting bigger by the second, and Erik could already tell that this was going to end badly for him if he took whatever was being charged up head on. So, he did what any reasonable man would do in this situation: He stepped to the side. "Huh?! W-Wait, stay right there, you buffoon!" As much as she wished turning around to adjust her aim at the thief could be easy, she was having a ridiculously hard time just moving alone. Then it hit her: She needed to have the proper mind _and_ body to pull off this spell! Her mind memorized this spell to the best of its abilities, but her body was, for the time being, not that of grown woman. This meant that storing this energy would prove to be a challenge. She was only to keep the charge for a few more seconds while focusing his aim on Erik, who rolled over in case she fired the beam. He made a good call.

"W-Wait! Time out! S-Sexy Beam, hold your fire!" But it was too late. The heart, which was about the size of a bag of flour, blasted out of her hand like a cannonball. It missed Erik, but flew like a dragon through the air. Leaving behind trails of pink sparkles, it was on course with the Hero that had made it just in time to save Jade, slicing the last of the Robber Rabbits in half with an overhead swing. Unfortunately, he failed to notice the Sexy Beam that was heading for his back. The magical projectile struck him in the back, sinking into his body from behind as he was propelled forward into the tree like a life-sized ragdoll head first. He hit the ground, sword and shield dropping from his hands. His eyes closed as he found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

A loud cry came from Serena. "Oh no!" She ran along with Rab towards the knocked out man. Erik looked over motionless male while gritting his teeth, wincing a little bit. "Hey, can you hear me?!" With no response coming from the Hero, Serena put her hands out over him, casting Midheal over and over again. Everyone gathered around him, including Veronica, who felt a strong tinge of guilt build up inside of her. She just attacked and knocked out the man she had sworn to protect, and there was no way she was going to live with it. Even if he did forgive her, she knew she'd scold herself harder than anyone else for letting her emotions get the best of her. Angry at her blunder, she had no idea that the spell intended to tease and torture Erik had a bigger effect on the Luminary than she thought.

The party looked down at the unconscious Anon, who still had yet to wake up from the blast he was unfortunate to get hit with. All eyes laid on the knocked out Luminary, and then they slowly turned over to Veronica. The looks shot at her were less than pleasant, and even though she expected some kind of hostile behavior towards her, she winced at the menacing glances. "I suppose a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to really cut it?"

"Well, it's kinda 'ard to really say, 'I'm sorry for knockin' out the world's only hope for survival because I was tryin' to knock sum 'one dead with charms,' lassie. It seems pretty iffy in itself," Rab expressed.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Erik chimed in. "You really did knock him dead. Well, you almost did." He crossed his arms while he looked at the twintailed girl. "We would have been in some really big trouble if his heart just stopped beating."

Sylvando put his hand on his hip, flamboyantly wagging a finger. "Sister, you've really gotta put a handle on your emotions! We're just lucky you decided to blast him with a magic spell that might not even work from you! If it was a super-mega-ultra hot fireball, then...that's it! Game over!"

Serena nodded in agreement. "He's right. You've never been the best with your temper, but even this might have been a bit much. Not to sound uppity, but he was lucky Rab and I was there." She looked back over to the bed-ridden hero. "Thankfully, he should be up later this evening or tomorrow morning, but anything could happen."

Jade sighed, leaning against the wall of the room. "You're not fit to use that technique. It doesn't matter how many years you spent practicing it, or how much time you've spent researching it." The fighter pointed over to Veronica. "Unless you're willing to wait ten years again, or until we get you back to your original body, you're better off not using that move. It's dangerous to both yourself and a lot of people. Do you understand?"

Verbally jumped by everyone in the room, Veronica felt the guilt twist up inside of her until it was a big, ugly knot of guilt. "I get it, I get it. I...just wanted to prove that I'm just as attractive as you," she said. "And Serena. But I guess that won't be happening soon now, will it?" She looked at the floor, frowning a little. "That shouldn't even be a priority, either. I was supposed to protect him. Instead, though, I..."

Rab let out a tired sigh. "Well, no use dreading on this too much. At the very least he's alive. And it sounds like he'll be in fighting condition soon enough. For the time being, I reckon we prepare for tomorrow. Buy some supplies, get some sleep, and especially try to find more medicine for the poor lad." He stretched his arms out, grunting a little bit. " An' given the circumstances of today, it don't have to be in that order. So, I'm gonna get some medicine."

"Oh, I'll come with you!" said Serena, and the two made their way out of the bedroom door.

Erik watched the two leave, then yawned a little. "All that fighting and rolling around I did made me a bit more tired than usual. At the very least, you gave me a good exercise." The thief began to walk out of the door. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. Try not to blast anyone while we're away."

Sylvando chuckled as he followed Erik out of the bedroom. "Always such a bully, you. But I guess it isn't like she's innocent this time around either..." Jade rolled her eyes, following the two men out of the room before closing the door behind her, leaving only Veronica and the unconscious hero together. He was breathing was soft and still. But breathing was breathing, and she couldn't complain about that. Still, though, she realizes that this situation wouldn't have happened to begin with if she had just a little more self-control.

"Maybe I'm not as lady-like as I thought," she pondered sadly as walked over to the Luminary. She crawled onto the bed, then looked over at the man. Looking at him like this made her heart stammer about in a multitude of directions. While the immense guilt swallowed her from the inside out, she couldn't help but notice that the man was surprisingly attractive up close like this. In fact, she always thought that he was especially pleasant on the eyes, whether he was fighting hordes of monsters with her or relaxing by the campfire. Even when they sailed the seas together, she couldn't help but to compare him to a beautiful prince as the ocean winds blew past him. "...Which is a shame, all things considered. But I'm supposed to protect you. Nothing more, nothing less." She looked down solemnly. "Urgh...I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm really, really sorry. And if you think that you're better off not having me around, then so be it. I hate to admit it, but I do deserve it..."

As if her regret in vocal form was some sort of trigger inside of him, the Hero's eyelids slowly parted to allow a second of light to flash in his eyes. The light cleared, and the guilt-ridden Veronica's eyes slightly expanded. She wasn't expecting him to wake up so soon, but he wasn't expecting him to wake up from being knocked out. Still, Veronica was the first person he saw when he woke up, and Veronica couldn't help but to sigh, then smile, in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were a goner! ...Wait, weren't you supposed to wake up a little later?" She shook her head. "Oh, who cares! The sooner the better! So, how are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Can you move?" The Hero stared at the girl for a little while. Those blue eyes and golden hair of hers put her on par with angels. And though she could come off as a bit snarky, he could tell that she clearly cared about her friends. She cared about him. Soon enough, he started to lean up, his eyes staring over the tiny girl. "Well, it looks like you can move fine. The others are going to be happy to hear---" She was cut off by the most unexpected thing. The Hero had leaned into her mid-sentence and turned his head, smashing his lips onto hers and delivering her a kiss full of passion. The fingers on Veronica's hands cringed slightly, but not in disgust. She was clearly ill-prepared for any kind of kiss, especially in this body. Still, she didn't object to it. She moved her tiny hands over to his cheeks, holding him to her as their lips exchanged briefly. Finally, though, she pulled herself away from the kiss. Her lips were parted for a little bit, struggling for a few seconds to find the right words express to him. "You...." Her cheeks were beet red, but she still managed to reply with the same amount of sass she was known for. "Y-You dunt! You just stole my first kiss! What the heck has gotten into you!?" She stopped herself. She knew _exactly_ what got into him; she's the one that sent put it in him after all. She put her fingers over her lips, trying to assess the situation. "...Well...I can't get too mad at you. I _am_ the reason why you're like this in the first place, so..." She took a quick breath, resolving herself to the situation. "If kissing me makes you feel better, than I suppose I can allow you to do it as much as you want. Just don't get carried away."

The Hero shifted from out of the sheets. As fate would have it, he had quickly undid his trousers while she spoke, so he was met off the bat with a rather large hard-on that stood as mighty as the sword he carried. "W-Whoa?! A-Already?! Was that just from the kiss, or did the spell have something to do with that?" She tried to act disgusted, but couldn't play off how appealing the Luminary's nethers were. She crawled over to the tall-standing penis, her heart going aflutter as she got closer to it. "Holy cow, that's one mighty staff you've got there..." It was hard to believe that she was the one that did this to him. "Well, you should let someone that's an expert at handling staves take care of this issue for you!" She motioned her face over to the tip of his knob. "I've never done this with the real thing; only had a little bit of practice. But don't you worry! I've read enough stories to know exactly how to please men! It's not that hard!" She parted her tiny lips, then closed them around the cock's head, letting her hot, wet tongue brush against it slowly. The taste of a man's penis was surprisingly good, and she found herself lowering her head so her tongue could brush along his length, sizing up the twitching, sturdy rod by licking it like a lollipop. She followed what she learned in the old novels she read years ago, which was her only source for knowledge about this sort of thing. Still, judging from the way the Hero grunted, she wasn't doing too bad of a job. "Heh, you like that?" She took the man's cock in her little hand, stroking the somewhat what length while grinning. "I've spent hours a day reading stories about the escapades of escorts cover-to-cover! A genius like me can get the hang of stuff like this in no time!" bragged Veronica before she brushed her tongue up to her his head again. She planted a soft kiss on the hard tip. "Alright," she said. "Bottoms up." She opened her mouth wide, lowering herself around the fleshy mushroom before engulfing his upper length. She latched her lips around it, then moved her head up and down slowly, beginning to suck that cock inside of her mouth gently. She moved the hair that fell over her eyes away from it and tilted her face slightly, making sure that her tongue caught as much of his meat as it could, letting it dance along the dick like an ice skater. Small hums of pleasure emitted from Veronica's mouth and vibrated the Hero's member. She could hear pleasurable gasps coming from him, and her eyes looked up to see that he was looking at her. With a muffled chuckle, she began to to move herself deeper, taking in more of that rather huge member until she felt the tip of it poke against her throat. She gagged a little bit, but tried to remain calm and remember what she practiced.

 _Take a deep breath through the nose._ She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through he nostrils. _Clear your mind and let it slide in._ She removed her focus on anything that wasn't the Luminary's penis. _Finally, move forward._ She pushed herself further down onto the male's cock, the head of it starting to slide into her throat before the length before it followed its lead. There was some notable gags coming from her, but she didn't let off. The longer she did this, though, the more that she was getting into it. The fleshy taste of his member that her tongue so intensely welcomed as it moved against its underside forged a newfound craving that rippled through her entire body. She found herself enjoying the texture of his dick around her lips as much as the flavor it offered, and the way she pushed her head down despite nearly choking on the member showed that she was beginning to value sucking him off over breathing. Almost. She pulled up, the lack of air becoming a bit much, and released his cock from her mouth. "Good lord, how do other women do this?" Veronica convinced herself she was doing a decent job, as shown by his dick being covered in glistening coat of her saliva. It was still hard, and twitched as if telling her to keep up the good work. "You must really like what I'm doing," she told the Hero as she began to move closer to him. She grabbed his length again then began to move her face to the tip, giving it a quick kiss as she pumped him in her tiny fingers. "Can't say I'm not enjoying this either. I didn't think sucking dick would be this fun!" She looked down to the Hero's orbs before letting her face dive down to them like an eagle. She let her tongue rub against his testicles in circles while she continued working her hand on his rod, stroking along it a little faster as she swallowed one of his balls into her mouth. There was a musky smell from his crotch that occupied her nostrils. The scent made sense; he was usually out in the elements fighting monsters. And he was knocked out for most of the day, so there was no real chance for him to bathe. She couldn't complain about it; she was the reason for that, after all. But more than that, the smell wasn't as bad as she thought it was. In fact, it phased her mind quite a bit. She sucked on his testicle a little harder, letting her little tongue move along it hungrily while she nuzzled her face towards it. She rolled the other one with her free hand before letting his lips plop from him before she gave his dick one long lick up the underside. Once her tongue reached the tip, she wrapped her mouth around the head again, then began to quickly bob it around his cock. Everything was going as planned, except for one thing: She was loving this. Having a thick cock like this inside of her mouth. Hers. She didn't deny she had some charm with her original body, but to think that it was this smaller one that he was getting off to. It raised some concerns, but she found herself loving the idea of someone seeing her as a woman, even if she was in a younger, tiny body.

She reached a hand underneath her dress, sliding her hands up to her panties and pulling the crotch of them aside. She pushed two of her fingertips against her dampening little slit as she continued throwing her head on the Hero's staff, sighing in pleasure as she blew him. She pushed her middle finger inside of her snatch, causing her to moan softly around him. She rolled her hips around as she began to bounce on her own digit, her lips slightly tightened around the Luminary's rod. She took him deeper into her mouth, and she made sure to roll her tongue against him as she kept bobbing away. She hummed and moaned both from stuffing her mouth full with dick and fucking her pussy with her own finger, letting every ounce of pleasure she was getting from this experience dwell within her as it pleased. Then, she felt a set of hands grab onto her head. She looked up and saw the Luminary looking at her with an aggressively horny look. He moved his hips up, thrusting his wet rod quickly into her mouth. With drool leaking from the corner of her dick-stuffed lips, Veronica did nothing but moan as her little mouth got violated by his forceful actions, her eyes practically glowing to the Hero's as he moaned more notably. The flavor, if not the sensation, of the stiff groin meat continued painting a mess in her head. She only had his cock in her mouth for a few moments and she was already hooked on him. The texture of the mass combined with the scent of his crotch had overtaken her rapidly, her lower gates reacting to the sudden face-fucking by getting wetter around the finger that pushed and stirred within it. She simply let him do as he pleased while she toyed with herself from below, pushing her finger deeper into her warm chute as he continued fucking her mouth, her hair bouncing along with the forced movements of her head. Gradually, he was going rougher and rougher, penetrating her throat with his rod. That's when the gagging happened. At her own pace, she had no problem taking his dick so deep into her. At his, however, she felt her ability to breathe start to finally hinge. Choking noises started to come from her mouth, but she did her best to just deal with it. Thankfully, though; she didn't have to for long; the Hero slid half of his now soaking wet penis from the mage's mouth, letting the rest of it stay inside of it as his tip started to finally release thick, gooey barrages of cum. The strands of seed no doubt landed onto Veronica's tongue, which had the privilege to absorb the bitter yet somehow delectable essence of the man. With some deep-rooted instinct that had been slowly awakening since she started sucking him off, she pushed her finger deeper into her tiny snatch, a series of moans vibrating the cumming dick that painted her mouth. She looked down at the mass that remained outside, which pulsated as it poured its seed into her. There was something about it, though, that made her not want to swallow right away. It was bitter, a little salty, and, by the most minimum factor, sweet. It was as if his very cock had created a flavor that most foods would be jealous of!

She finally brought herself from off of his penis, letting the, cum-leaking beast flop down against the Hero's belly. She opened her mouth, showing the Luminary the cum in her mouth, even sticking out her tongue to show the hot, white seed that stuck to the oral muscle. "See? Are you happy now?" Quite a bit of seed still remained on it, but then she rolled her tongue back into her mouth, then gulped, swallowing the warm seed down her throat and into her little belly. "Mmm...That wasn't too bad...I could definitely get used to doing that more often!" she said before wiping the side of her lip, her wrist picking up a bit of the leftover cum. "But are you sure you're alright doing this kind of thing while I'm still like...This? That says a lot about you, you know. You could have chosen my sister, but I guess you'd rather a...mini-sized delicacy," she said with a flirty undertone. She pulled her finger from her slit, her digit coated in those clear juices. then sighed. "Well, regardless, you should be all better now. I think something like that should be enough to weaken the spell's effect, so just---"

It stood up. Not even a full minute had passed, and the Hero's cock stood up with vitality. A shocked, nervous smile formed on Veronica's lips. "W-Wait a second! I don't know how a man's body works, but don't you need _way_ more downtime before you go on to round two? I really don't think---" The Hero moved, almost excitedly, out of the sheets. Veronica tried to move back, but she ended up falling back onto the floor, a pair of ropes dropping from her dress. The Hero looked down at them for a moment, then over to Veronica, who was somewhat turned on by the lust in his eyes---there was a bit in hers, too---but was somewhat nervous about what he was planning nonetheless. "Um...Hey, pal. Whatcha' thinking about...?"

The clothes of the swordsman and the mage had been completely removed, piled upon one another on the side of the bed. The Hero was fully nude, and hovering over the equally bare Veronica. Her flat chest was on full display. It heaved up and down, her nipples fully stiffened in anticipation of what was about to happen. "T-This...doesn't seem wrong to you?" The Hero didn't respond to Veronica, as he was too busy grabbing onto her wrists, tying the rope around them tightly. With one more pull, Veronica gasped. The restrains hurt, but...in a good way? She didn't think any kind of pain should be good, yet she felt her pussy tingle just a little at her arms being rendered useless. "Nngh...I didn't think you were into this sort of thing. Then again, I guess you don't talk much either, do you?" She looked over the Hero's adventure-fitted body, not surprised at what she was seeing. He had a body of a knightly king, and his that sword he called a penis was practically the great sword of his body. Indeed, he was handsome; she recalled a few women on their travels giving him looks of all kinds, and she was somewhat proud that she was going to be the first person that gets to have sex with him. True, he may have been under a spell...or was he? "Hey, you." The Luminary looked into Veronica's eyes. She took a nice, long look at them. The hearts that filled his pupils earlier were gone. Not a single trace left. Which could only mean that he was acting on his own instincts. "You're...back to normal now, but you're still getting all worked up over little old me?" Pride started to swell her heart. "You're quite the deviant, but it's good that you know a quality woman when you see one!" A soft smile formed on the Hero's lips, causing the gloating Veronica to blush a little. All this time she thought she needed magic to woo someone. But as it turns out, her very existence was a spell on the Luminary itself. "Heh. Jade can toy along all the monsters she wants. I have access to something much better. And it looks you and that big friend of yours agrees," she expressed as her eyes followed the movements of his throbbing length.

The Hero reached down to grab the other rope,then moved his hands to split her legs apart. He wanted to tie up those little legs of hers, but couldn't help but to notice how wet she was getting. That young-looking slit looked appetizing, and the sight of it made his lips dry, as if he just got done charting a desert. He gulped, then slowly motioned his face in between the mage's legs. "H-Hey, where do you think you're putting that face?" His tongue slowly rolled out against her puffy mounds, causing her to squeak, lying her head back against the pillow as she was being taste-tested. She shook a little, feeling a weird but much-welcomed feeling transmute from her pussy through the rest of her body. She lifted her hips, letting the Hero's tongue brush along her wet pussy like it was a canvas for his mouth. "Ah...Ah, yes...That's perfect...." She bit her lip, doing her best to suppress her moans. But they were slipping as that tongue moved faster against her. Her body trembled in pleasure as she pulled against the ropes bounding her wrists, balling her fists as she was overtaken with lust. "Nnh...H-Hey....Gah!!" She screamed for a moment when his wet fold started to make its way into her little mounds. Her delighted cries to the heavens rung out through the room as he ate her out. The pleasure was overtaking him, and the joyous feeling felt like it was about to rip through her very skin. Her heart raced as she felt that tongue slip deeper into her, and was somewhat peeved that she couldn't use her hands at the moment to grab his hair. "S-Such an eager beaver." She attempted to make that remark with a snarky attitude, but the erotic tone she said it in made it hard to sense any sass in her words. She moved her tiny legs around the Hero's head, locking him into her pussy. "W-Well, you might as well try and make me cum, right?!" She insisted in a somewhat demanding tone, trying to take as much charge of the situation as possible. She was failing, though, as she was losing herself in an ocean of ecstasy. "Ah...D-Do I...taste good?" She asked as her deep blue eyes glanced down at the Hero, who managed to nod his head as he tasted her inner slit, lapping against it like a hungry wolf, each slap of his tongue pushing Veronica closer and closer to the brink of her climax. "Nnh...Then help yourself...A-Ah, w-wait...I'm..." Barely warned, the Hero heard Veronica's squeals rise in volume until a long, drawn-out moan fled from her lips. She shook violently as her pussy gushed onto the Luminary's tongue, clenching onto his muscle as she squirted. She choked on her own breath for a second as she covered the man's face with her warm, delicious nectar, the juices hitting him like a downpour of sex. Her legs clinched around him even tighter as she came into the male's mouth. Through them, he could feel the force of the intense orgasm, and he pushed his tongue deep into her cunt one more time before retracting it. He moved his face away from her little cunt, humming in satisfaction with a face full of magic mage cum.

Finally coming down from her orgasm, Veronica looked at the Luminary's face. "D-Did...I do that?" Was she really that pent up? It had been a while since she masturbated, true. But was it possible for her to release such a stupidly large amount of...that? "W-Well, look what you did. Your face is is a mess and it's all your fault," she teased between pants. "I bet you like that anyway, though." Her teasing didn't seem to phase the Hero all that much, since he was going back to the other rope. "H-Hey, what do you think you're---Ah!" He gripped onto her legs by her ankles, gripping onto them and folding them over her little body until her toes aligned with the sides of her head. Then, he tied her ankles together, forming it into a tight, tense knot. "Hnh...I-I didn't think I was this flexible. I guess I even surprise myself sometimes...." She squirmed along the bed, testing the strength of the restraints. "So...what now?" She looked over to the man crawling over to her with his massive cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. This was it. No amount of masturbation in the world could compare to the real thing. She practiced, but now she was going to have something like _that_ inside of her, for real. She gulped, a blush painting her cheeks. "Yeah, I don't know why I asked. But..." She looked up into his eyes. "...Try and be gentle, okay? A maiden's gates are fragile."

Nodding his head, he got a bit closer to Veronica while he pushed his large tip against the girl's clit. Like a button activating a machine, Veronica felt everything in her already-horny body revive. Her pussy quivered, and she gasped while he teased him. "Hnnh...Oh, come on...just fuck me already!" As in-charge she wanted that to sound, it was practically a plea to have her little cunt stuffed with that good-looking dick of his, a plea that didn't go unheard. He brushed that tip down her mounds, which were still wet from the climax that came with his earlier licking, and slowly prodded his cock's head into her pussy, gently letting bit after bit of the mass slide into her. The moment he started pushing in, Veronica started to scream, feeling that huge length spread her inner walls apart. "G-God damnit! I didn't think it'd hurt like....Hnnh..." It did hurt. But not nearly as much as she thought it would. Still, her initial scream persuaded the Hero to engage her with slow movements. His hips motioned slowly, pushing his rod back and forth into her caverns, his eyes glancing down at her little chest as he pushed away into the tiny mage. "Heh...see? I always come prepared, don't I?" she managed to say while moaning in pleasure. She couldn't ignore the intense bliss of having something like this run through her. She closed her eyes, content with how everything was going down, getting used to his movements after some time. This was good. This was great. But for some reason, she desired something more forward, something that displayed his true passion for her. "Nnh....Aren't you gonna go rougher? You tied me up for a reason, right?" The hero's eyes looked into her eyes as he kept pushing his member a little faster into her. She gasped at the increase of speed, but still grinned. "Mmh....Don't hold...back...."

Soon enough, he was picking more and more speed, pushing his rod more swiftly into her pussy. Veronica's moans raised in volume yet again, her toes curling as she stared up at him. His hands started to slide up her tiny waist, letting his thumbs rest on her nipples glued to the flat chest of hers. The moment those digits touched her chest, the already electrified spark inside of her grew even more, her eyes rolling up for a a second before she tried to look back to the Hero, a horny smile warped on her lips. "You're as rough here as you are on the battlefield, huh?" A hard, skilled hurl of his dick made her squeak again, like a toy, a bit of drool leaning from the corner of her lip as she heaved her chest upwards. "Ah, just like that! Don't stop, don't stop...!" She begged as his fingertips started to work on her nipples, delivering a series of quick, tight pinches that sent the best kind of tingles Veronica ever had in her entire life, a tickling sensation that was blended with slight, jarring pain. She pulled on the restraints bounding her, her wet pussy working in unison with his dick to make sure the sweet sounds of the fucking echoed through the room. The bed creaked each time he speared into her, and she could feel her insides being molded to better suit the dick of the Hero she had been traveling with this whole time, and the suppressed thoughts that had been long sealed away began to emerge. He saw how he swung his sword, and how he was able to tame monsters with those big, sturdy hands of his, and there was a time where she might have pictured said hands gripping onto her and holding her close in a comforting embrace. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but the way his fingers tweaked with her stiff nipples while his dick stuffed itself deep into her cunt was just as welcomed. The tip of the Hero's rod slipped deeper into her warm trenches, which tightened around the male's mass pleasurably.

Veronica gritted her teeth, trying to contain a loud moan that was building up inside of her, but it was to no avail. She let a loud, rough scream loose from her mouth as he felt that dick constantly smash against her sensitive areas. "Nnnhhhhh!! Fuck me!!" Her toes curled and her body shook. Her heart felt like it would break from her chest; the rapid, fast-paced pumping could easily be felt through her soft, flat chest. Almost as if she were under a spell, Veronica let the ecstasy take over completely. Her cunt squeezed around his member like a vice, and though it failed to pause its movements completely, they made sure that it'd have a hard time maintaining them thoroughly. In exchange, though, it rewarded that rough-fucking dick with a splutter of her warm, clear fluids. As she groaned from the over-stimulation, the Hero pulled his hips back slowly, only to make a swift, thunderous lunge forward. The sudden propulsion of his cock caused the mage to squeak. He moved his rod back and forth just like a hammer into her tiny, fun-sized slit. The sensitive girl's sex was like a puddle, and his member was no different from a schoolboy stomping into one playfully. Her mind and soul felt like it was being broken down by the overbearing phenomena of lust, and her very core was being molded and rebranded for just one purpose. She didn't just want to protect the Luminary, but she wanted to make him happy. After all, he was the first man to ever see her as a woman since her unfortunate transformation. And, like all the women that had their eyes on him, she wanted him to love her. She wanted him to ravage her. She wanted to be one with him forever. And for such a desire to be validated, she needed his seed.

The Hero moaned as his slow, hard thrusts began to increase in speed. His hips started to pick up that fast,swift pace from earlier, railing his cock inside of her pussy like a locomotive. The sounds of his dick drilling into her got louder again. _Plap, plap, plap, plap, plap..._ His fingers pinched her little nubs tightly as his rod throbbed into her wet caverns so aggressively. Veronica pulled on the rope bounding her wrists, leaning her head back while she let the man fuck her still-sensitive pussy. "Mmh...You're a demon....Y-You have to be...to fuck this good..." She grunted as he plowed her. She looked up into her eyes, seeing him lower his eyelids over his pupils slightly while he grunted. She could feel the dick inside of her twitch eagerly. She safely assumed that he was at his limit and was about to finish inside of her. When he finished in her mouth, it was incredible. The taste, the texture, everything about that cum left her wanting more of it. Now, however, it was going to be served into her cunt. He was leaking precum into the girl's tight hole, and he was soon enough ready to blow his load inside of her. Veronica chuckled. "Or maybe you're still human after all. Well, it doesn't matter..." She heaved her chest up to the Luminary, smiling at him before giving him a simple request. "Cum inside me."

As if on cue, the man pressed his palms further against her nipples as he leaned his body towards the little mage. He moaned loudly as his cock fired off its white-hot rounds of fiery seed inside of her depths. He made it rest deep inside of her as he released, wanting to keep as much of his seed lodged into her as possible. With the delightful heat filling her, Veronica couldn't help but to squirt a little more around the pulsating dick, covering the rod in even more of her sweet essence. It flowed down that hard, pumping length along with some of his own seed, which had painted the girl's inner caverns white to the brim. The hot seed rushing through her filled her with a pleasant warmth that couldn't be replicated, and left her wallowing in such a lewd delight that it almost felt like she was going crazy. Her entire body twitched as the hotness filled her down to the very trenches of her nethers. She looked over to her crotch, watching the man pull his wet, cum-dripping snatch from her pussy. She leaned back, sighing in pleasure as the cum drooled from her pussy and down onto the mattress. She panted, closing her eyes for a moment before chuckling a bit. "Heh. I got the Luminary to cum inside me. Wait until the other's hear about this." She turned to the man, smirking a little bit. "I have to admit, that was pretty fun. Didn't know getting tied up like that and having all of that happen to me could be so---" She was silenced by the Hero's lips. It was a kiss full of love and passion, one that told the small woman that all the passion he had for her during sex still remained inside of him. She did her best to kiss him back, tilting her head and pressing her lips onto his bigger ones. She pulled away from his lips, looking up at him while nudging her head to the ropes. "Could I at least hold you?"

The Luminary went to undo the rope on her arms and legs, letting her move her arms and legs freely, though her legs flopped down onto the bed. Her arms, on the other hand, moved behind his head, pulling him into a happy kiss while she snickered. "Well...Looks like we'll be doing this kind of thing for a good while. But are you sure you're alright with this? I know it's because of my magic being taken, but my body's..." Veronica twitched a bit when she felt something throb against her leg. She looked down to see that erection revived and ready to go once again. She rolled her eyes before saying, "Oh, come here..." She put her soft, little palms onto his cheeks and brought him in for a loving kiss. Veronica laughed in her head. A simple mistake in magic sewed their fates together, and no amount of blunders was going to change that. As she moaned hotly into the kiss, she thanked the heavens that the man that was going to be with her was a legend, but more importantly, that this person was...well, him. She poured her love into the kisses she gave him, and made a soft moan before feeling his tongue breach her mouth to rub onto hers.

"Mmh...You silly goose..."

Round and round the slots rolled with the old man's eyes staring the rapid-turning pictures with anticipation. Along with him were Jade, Serena, and Erik, who had mixed reactions on leaving their funds to the man---none of them quite positive ones. Right before returning to the casino, he made a prayer to the goddess that their luck would turn around for the better. The monsters they fought nearly brought them to death's door, one of their own party members accidentally injured another, and now they were low on funds---thanks to a night of him carelessly drinking. "C'mon, C'mon..." One by one, the slots stopped. Seven...Seven...Seven...Seven...

"Sevens! Sevens on all fives!!" A rain of confetti fell from above and onto Rab as he pumped his fists in the air. "We ain't broke no more! We finally have some cash to our name and then some!"

"We wouldn't be broke in the first place," said Jade, "if someone hadn't spent all our funds on booze. What were you thinking?"

Rab turned to Jade, frowning a little bit. "Can 'ya blame me, lassie? This has been a real rough week, it has. I needed to find some way to ease me woes," whimpered the elder with sad eyes, which were immediately replaced with gold coins. "But now we got us enough gold to last us a lifetime!"

"I'm not too sure about that," Serena commented. "A lot of this money is supposed to be used for our travels in the first place, right? Perhaps it's better if we spend it more wisely this time."

"I second that," huffed Erik, who was leaning by a pillar near the machine. "Doesn't Anon usually take care of our money, anyway? He seems way smarter in using it than you, you old goon."

"Oi, who are ye' callin' a goon, 'ya lil' rascal?" Rab snorted in response. "Oh, come to think of it, where did those three go?"

Serena blinked. "If I remember correctly, Sylvando went to go do a little bit of shopping with his own money. And Veronica took Anon out to practice magic resistance."

Erik crossed his arms, closing his eyes in thought. "Those two have been spending an awful lot of time together since that incident with the spell or whatever."

"I imagine she feels bad about all of it. You know how my sister is," explained the tall blonde. "As tough as she tries to be, she can be a sweetheart sometimes."

"In other words, she's just you, but smaller and coated in a whole bunch of sour."Erik teased.

"Oh, hush," Serena giggled. "You know what? Since she's trying so hard, I think I'm going to stop by and help them!"

Jade shrugged. "You do that. We'll keep an eye on Rab and make sure he doesn't spend his money on anything utterly useless." Both her eyes and Erik's lied onto Rab with beams of distrust being shot from them.

The man shivered, gulping a little in discomfort. "Can the both of you not look at me like that? 'Ya givin' me goosebumps..."He shivered in his chair, but those gazes somehow amplified, a red glint of suspicion shining from both of their eyes. "Hey, now! I said stop!"

Serena put a hand up to her chest and giggled a little bit. "Well, I'm off to go find them, then!" She turned around, skipped towards the staircase, and made her way down the hall leading out of the casino. She pushed the set of doors in front of her open, and the fresh, clear air of Pureto Valor welcomed her presence yet again. No matter how many times she came here, she could never get tired of the island breeze bestowed onto her. She opened her arms and put his chest out, sighing in sweet bliss. "Ah, how refreshing..."

"Hey, girlfriend!" Serena turned to see a body most familiar to her, but his eyes were covered by a pair of big, black sunglasses, and he wore some kind pink, flamboyant straw hat on his head. "How'd lucking out in the casino go?"

"Oh, Sylvando!" The mage clapped her hands together while slightly nodding her head to the side. "It went great! We managed to get a huge jackpot! I was just about to go tell the news to Veronica and Anon! We might even have a huge feast tonight!"

Sylvando laughed. "We practically scolded that old man for his little drinking problem, but now we're gonna indulge ourselves on food? Talk about irony." He took off his expensive shades, twirling them around in his fingers. "Well, I think I saw those two heading towards the beach. We can go tell them together if you want!"

Serena smiled. "Oh, I'd most certainly love that!" She began to walk towards the stairs, making her way down the steps with Sylvando and onto the sands. With no sign of them on their right, they turned to the left and strolled down the beach. "They certainly chose a good place to practice, didn't they?"

"Oh, definitely," said Sylvando. "You could be doing the most painful of workouts here and it'd still feel like a vacation if you're on a beach like this. I'm not too much of an expert in magic, but doesn't a calm mind help with that kind of thing?"

Serena nodded her head softly. "Correct! Which is why relaxing scenery like this is perfect for practicing it!" They kept walking a bit further until they finally spotted Anon and Veronica together.The mage was sitting comfortably on his lap while they looked out to the ocean. "Aw, look! They're even relaxing together! Isn't that lovely?" Serena and Sylvando silently observed the two as they simply sat and took in the view of the ocean. Or, that's what they thought. "Hm?" Serena noticed that Veronica was moving awfully strangely on top of him. Come to think of it, her dress was a bit of the ways up, too. It was raised enough for the Luminary to see her bare asscheeks. Come to think of it, why were they bare? "W-Wait a minute," a blushing Serena flustered, "just what exactly are they doing!?"

Sylvando moved a finger to his own lips, humming curiously. "Huh...This explains all that alone time they've had with each other..."

Serena shook her head quickly. "N-N-No! This has to probably be some sort of exercise, right?" She tried to reassure herself that this was the exact opposite of what she was thinking, but all doubt left her mind when she saw her sister raise her hips and reach under to grab onto the Luminary's hard, thick cock.

"Mmm. Well, someone's lucky," said Sylvando as he watched Veronica lower herself onto the adventurer. The two of them could hear moans from her that they never thought they'd hear in their whole lives, and watched in awe as she took that mass into her. The Hero began to lean back against the sand as she raised her hips slightly before lowering them, making sure her pussy slowly bounced onto his rod while she looked back at him with a snarky grin. "Wow...She's surprisingly good with what she has," Sylvando complimented said. "She's already doing better than most women I know."

Serena shivered. "I-I don't know how to feel about my sister doing....all of this..." She cringed a little bit, but was it out of disgust? Or was it jealousy? Was it because she wanted to be the one straddled onto him like that, or was she envious that her sister was doing much better than she could ever hope to despite the difference in physical appearance? She covered her mouth to shield a gasp when she saw Veronica lean all the way forward before lowering her hips, and her wet, hot cunt along with them, those nether lips of hers swallowing up more of that meaty dick until it reached her base. "W-When on Earth....did she get so skilled with this kind of thing?"

"Oh, don't hate, girl. At least you still a good treasure chest on you, right?" said Sylvanado, who turned his gaze to Serena, sensing her self-consciousness. "Oh, come on. Maybe she's not even doing that good." That statement was quickly contradicted with how loudly the Hero moaned. She swung those hips of hers up and down rather quickly, sliding the warm, pulsating walls that grasped onto that mass swiftly, her bubbly asscheeks smacking against his hips as she took him down to the very base of his shaft. "Oh, she's doing amazing...."

"S-Sylvando! That doesn't make me feel much better at all!" Serena whined. "I-I didn't know that the Luminary is into girl's like...Veronica! Well, Veronica as she is now..." She went back to watch Veronica ride that dick, violently slamming down those little yet capable hips of hers, her asscheeks jiggling each time they descended. The slapping sounds of her fast movements got louder while she moved her hands over to to his knees, gripping them as she rapidly threw her pussy down onto his rod, which twitched desperately inside of her tightening walls. The two silent spectators could hear Veronica swear occasionally as she rode that hard dick, uttering words such as, 'Shit,' 'Damnit,' and, of course, 'Fucking more!' Even though the girl was sassy, they never thought she could be so foul-mouthed during sex---they didn't even know she could even have sex. "Oh dear..."

Veronica's fingers clawed at the Hero's knees as she kept bouncing onto him. Each time she brought herself downward, she felt herself brushing her sensitive areas against his tip. She attempted to remain silent, but, just like last time, screamed out the Hero's name as her walls tensed up around him. The Hero moaned with her as she reached over to squeeze that big butt of hers, letting his fingers maul those plump cheeks and hold her down ton the base of his member. He winced loudly as the two both reached their climax together; her juices flooded his hard rod as it convulsed around it, the hot caverns of hers successfully milking the blazing flesh sword of its white-hot seed, the cum of his exploding into her like a bomb. The lava-like essence constantly pumped inside of the tiny mage's little pussy, which twitched and unleashed more of its fluids around his member. The two panted, then looked at each other with satisfied looks in their eyes. "Looks like they're done...Wow, not bad, you handsome stud," Sylvando purred. "You need to try that with me some time."

Not even Serena could retain an intense reaction from Sylvando's comment. "Excuse me!?!? What's gotten into you?!"

Veronica and the Hero quickly turned to their right upon hearing a familiar voice's outburst. The two looked at each other, and Veronica quickly hopped off of the Hero's member, letting it flop onto his belly as his seed trickled from her pussy. She pulled up her blue slime-themed panties, and he stuffed his junk back into his pants. "That couldn't have been..." The two ran towards the other side of the beach, where they found Sylvando and Serena sitting on some beach chairs, clearly not suspicious at all. "O-Oh! I thought I heard you, Serena!" Veronica's cheeks were red. She lost count of how many times she and the Hero went off to do some private romping, but each time felt better than the last. Even with all the cum stuffed inside of her, her body still wanted more. "Is everything okay?"

"O-Oh, yes! Everything's fine!" Serena told her sister. "I just got bit by...a crab!" She fibbed. She just watched her sister fuck the man they both swore to protect. Her heart and mind mixed with all kinds of feelings and emotions. "P-Please, don't worry about me! Just keep focusing on your...um, lessons."

"Oh! Did you two hear?" The Luminary and Veronica's gaze turned to Sylvando, who was sipping on a coconut through a straw. "Rab got super lucky, and now we can live like kings for a little while! I don't know about you two, but I'm getting a room for myself! It beats having to share one with grumpy old Erik all the time." He winked over at the two of them. "But having some space for yourself can be fun sometimes, can't it?"

The Hero and Veronica looked down at each other, and the latter gave him a seducing gaze while she licked her lips, shifting her hips side to side while his eyes peered at his crotch. "Maybe. But a bit of company sometimes isn't too bad, you know?"

Sylvando took off his glasses again, rolling his eyes. "Oh my goodness, you aren't even trying to be subtle! Listen, we just watched you two go at it!"

The Hero had a rather shocked look on his face, and Veronica was taken aback. "Y-You what?!"

Serena shyly nodded. "We...did. Anon, I didn't think women like these were your type! Had I known, I would have put myself through the same thing as my sister so your travels could be a bit more favorable---"

"W-Whoa, slow down!" Veronica was beet red and flailing her arms around. "I-I mean, that was all just...um...resistance!"

"Oh, of course," the entertainer pouted. "That was a lot of 'resisting' I saw," he told her.

"Oh, would you be quiet! It's not my fault that this pervert likes what he likes!"

Serena frowned. "Now, now. It isn't nice to call him that...Though, I'm still surprised." She looked over at the Hero. "I always saw Jade around you, so I assumed that the one you'd ever have a thing with would be her, but..."

That was true. Ever since they came across Jade and Rab, the former seemed to have an odd connection with the Luminary. But she never seemed to gotten to the same levels of affection as Veronica. Realizing that, the blonde grinned. She put her hands on her hips while sticking out her chest. "I managed to have sex with the Luminary! No matter how big of a buzzom Jade might have, the Hero that's going to save the world from darkness is going to sleep with me! Let's see you try to one-up me now! Hahahaha!!"

As the waves splashed dramatically behind Veronica, Serena and Sylvando looked at each other. "...Should we....say something?" Asked Serena.

Sylvando sipped on his beverage, his legs spawned out on the beach chair. "Nah, let her have her fun. Sex with the Luminary is kind of a big deal after all." He watched the little woman laugh victoriously, and none of them could bring it to themselves to say anything. The Hero, however, gave the girl a thumbs up. Veronica looked at him, and then put her hands behind her head, putting one leg out slightly as she puffed her chest out again, this time for a more erotic pose. "Heh. You like this, you horn dog? Don't worry, I'm generous enough to lend you my pussy for as long as---" Before she could finish, a giant wave splashed onto the her, drenching her completely in seawater and seaweed. She froze in that pose, though her eye was twitching in disgust.

With a loud laugh, Sylvando slapped his knee, pointing to the soaked Veronica. "Oh, don't feel too bad now, sweetie! I bet you're used to getting wet these days, huh?" He found himself exploding in laughter for a moment, and looked at Anon, who had a puzzled look on his face, and Serena, whose cringing made it clear that the joke he just made. "Oh, what's wrong? It's just a tiny joke!"

That was definitely not a good idea. Her eyes had a flame that rapidly grew and grew, and her hands began to channel two sets of large fireballs as she levitated in the air briefly. "You want to laugh at something? I'll give you a punchline that'll just knock your socks off!"

Somewhat scared of the idea of being burned alive, Sylvando scooted back in his chair with a gulp. "I-I mean...It was just a joke! D-Don't take it so seriously, Sugar!. ....Sugar...?" The two balls of burning, supercharged fire fired off at the performer's direction, and both targets definitely hit their target , but, once again, with too much force. A set of explosions could easily be seen from the beach. And upon further investigation, they could see just see a pile of ashes on his chair. 

A few days later, the entire party stood in Sylvando's bedroom at a nearby inn. The poor performer was completely burned black, and his entire body laid in bandage wrappings. The once beautiful performer was now no different from a mummy. Most of them had their angry, disgusted glares targeted at Veronica, but the Hero still managed to pet her on a frequent nonetheless. He loved her and she knew it. The male grabbed her little hips, then hoisted her from the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist while she looked at the group.

"Everyone has their off days! Sylv's just happened to be...very, very off!" She gave them a tiny wink. "Don't worry, though! I know just the thing to get him better!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Dragon Quest 11 lately, and so far it's really fun! It's...what I expected it to be and then some! Good ol' down-to-the-barebone RPG mechanics, a nice story, good music...and a legal loli? Yeah, this is probably one of my more favorite RPGs (aside from the Mother trilogy; it'll always have a special place in my heart). This is the only Dragon Quest game that I've played, but I'm almost positive that Veronica can't canonically use sexy beam. I decided to let her use it anyway for this fic. Sorry!


End file.
